


A friend visiting

by penguinnomad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/pseuds/penguinnomad
Summary: Plagg is visiting Adrien.





	A friend visiting

It was night when a black clad hero landed in front of a small white building.

The night air was peaceful. and it was the only building for miles. It was an old building, beautiful, well taken care of. It was a type of building the teen had maybe seen once or twice in his life time. It felt weird that the address lead him to a church of all places.

The young cat hero was certain that this was the address. He had to admit, he had never traveled outside of the city in hero form before. Usually in a plane or a train. But this was new. 

"Plagg Claws out."

The black cat Kwami popped out of the ring and a young teen with jet black hair and green eyes looked around.

"This is the place right?" The teen asked.

"Yea, this is the place." The Kwami answered.

Plagg began floating away, moving towards the back of the building.

The spunky young hero followed.

"So Plagg, what is up with this place? It took an hour to get here. Is this where you kept your cheese stash or something?"

The cat was silent as he continued searching.

"Plagg?"

Still no response from the Kwami of destruction.

"Plagg!"

The Kwami stopped.

"We are here Adam."

The young teen's eyes went wide as he saw several tombstones scattered across the acre off land.

This was a cemetery.

"What... what are we doing at a cemetery? Please tell me this isn't one of your hiding spots. I don't care how good you claim the cheese is, if its from a place with stiffs, I am sure it is probably contaminated."

Plagg looked at his wielder.

"This is about something more important then cheese."

Adam felt his mouth hang open in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen Plagg so... serious about anything that wasn't stinky.

Plagg made his way to a specific tombstone before floating down to the ground.

"Hey Adrien." Plagg whispered with a soft voice.

His wielder stood back as he watched Plagg interact with the stone slab. He now understood why Plagg wanted to come here. It was to visit this grave. He had always known their had been other cat heroes before him... but he never expected to visit the grave of one. The teen couldn't help but wonder what made this chosen so special he was worth a visit.

"Its been a while. I was inactive for a decade or two. I am sorry I didn't visit sooner."

Plagg paused for a moment. Trying to find the words to continue.

"Things are fine. Yea, someone managed to find the butterfly miraculous AGAIN, and Me and sugar cube have been activated. Guess the more things change, the more they stay the same." 

Plagg chuckled a bit.

"I got a new chosen... Your granddaughter Emilie is one heck of a guardian. You would be so proud of her. She is still young, around the same age as your wife when she officially took the mantle. She picked me a real interesting kid."

Plagg turned to Adam.

"Come over kid."

Adam awkwardly walked over to the grave.

"This is him, Adrien. He was nice enough to take me here. His name is Adam. Real smart kid. He actually figured out who his Ladybug was much faster then you did."

Adam rubbed his head a bit embarrassed even though it was just him and Plagg.

"Hello, its... nice to meet you."

He sighed.

"Granted they are only friends. Not like you and Mari."

Adam looked at Plagg.

"He is a good kid. I am sure he will be a great Chat Noir. Maybe just as good as you."

Plagg wore a sad smile. After another moment of silence, Plagg spoke again.

"Hey Adam, could you head to the front to make sure no one is coming? I will be back shortly."

Adam could tell his kwami wanted to have some space. He nods and leaves the Kwami alone at the grave. Plagg waited till the kid was out of sight before he spoke again.

"He really is a good kid. I know Sugarcube says to never play favorites... but you know I never listen to her about that stuff. He can't replace you."

Plagg felt tears start to stream down his face.

"You lived a long life. You lived a good life. You got the happy ending you deserved. You got the family you always wanted. I was so happy to see you finally smile brightly. You really overcame the bad luck that usually falls on other Chat noirs. I still think about you kid. Between bites of camembert. It just isn't the same without you complaining that I am smelling up your jacket."

Plagg pauses for a second as he felt himself choke on his words.

"Remember when you said that it didn't matter to me that you were picked, that I only cared because you fed me cheese? I was so scared that you would abandon me. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted more then anything to tell you. but I couldn't then. Right now it seems so silly that I remember that."

"I remember all those times we played piano together. I remember all those times we snuck out of that dusty mansion just so you could have freedom. I remember the day you found out your father was hawkmoth..."

"I remember every moment we were together, somehow there was space in this crazy cheese filled head of mine. They say cats actually forget the face of their owners after a week... I must really not be a cat, cause I can still remember yours clearly." Plagg laughed a bit before he sobered up.

"You were my best friend. If I had to give up eating Camembert for the rest of my eternal life just to get another day of hanging with you... I would do it without a second thought."

Plagg reveals a piece of Camembert he had on him.

"I didn't forget what today was."

He placed the cheese in front of his tombstone.

"Happy birthday Adrien."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this little ficlet.  
Thought it would be a nice piece of hurt.


End file.
